The Lion and the Wolf
by Yeah-sama
Summary: Una extraña pareja se úne. Con tan pocas cosas en común, resulta extraño que se entiendan tan bien. Las consecuencias de compartir una mesa. ONE SHOT.


**Advertencia XD **Si eres 100% fan de shiznat… huyeee no dejes que corrompa tu mente con algo nuevo!

A las valientes que no huyeron, suerte! Este fic se sitúa 10 años después de la batalla de las HiMES así que si actúan extraño los personajes, culpen esos años y a mi falta de vitamina '**N**' XDD

* * *

**The Lion and the Wolf**

Frustración, era el sentimiento que invadía en ese momento a Suzushiro Haruka. Lo único que quería era disfrutar de una bien caliente taza de té de su sabor favorito menta, que no sólo sabía bien, sino que le ayudaba a deshacerse de ese molesto dolor de cabeza que traía.

La rubia observó a su alrededor en busca de una mesa vacía pero para su mala fortuna todas se encontraban ocupadas.

_Demonios, sólo quería sentarse plácidamente a tomar su bebida caliente, era mucho pedir?_ Pensaba la mujer.

Inadvertidamente notó que en una mesa había una persona que tenía mucho no veía. Decidida a tener su momento de tranquilidad a como diera lugar se dirigió segura hacia dicha mesa. Jalando una silla desocupada procedió a sentarse bruscamente, atrayendo la atención de la otra ocupante, quien momentos antes se encontraba mirando distraída a la calle.

"Mira no me importa si te molesta mi presencia ni me preocupa yo sólo quiero tomar mi bebida tranquilamente sentada y en vista de que no hay mas lugares desocupados aquí me sentaré". Proclamó enérgicamente Haruka. Su contraparte sólo alzó una ceja de manera suspicaz ante el tono de la rubia la cual comenzó a tensarse aun más.

"Qué? No es como si fueras a ocupar esta silla también" Rugió de manera defensiva la Haruka.

"Mmm… no te cansas de estar siempre enojada?" Cuestionó la otra chica con una expresión divertida.

"Mira quién habla, si mal no recuerdo tú te comportabas así no?" respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

"Yep así solía ser hasta que me di cuenta que no valía la pena desperdiciar mi vida con venganzas vacías… además de que cansa estar enojado con el mundo! Y de todas maneras no te iba a echar de la mesa pero un simple 'Hola' nos habría evitado malentendidos" dijo la otra mujer sonriendo ligeramente.

"Erm- mis disculpas Kuga" susurro avergonzada la rubia.

"No pasa nada y llámame Natsuki" ofreció la morena amigablemente.

"Eh?" expresó confundida Suzushiro

"…No me gustan las formalidades me suenan a hipocresía" manifestó Natsuki haciendo una expresión de desinterés con la mano.

"Hey bien dicho!" Fue la respuesta animada de Haruka ante lA frase de la otra mujer "Quien lo diría, después de todo tenemos algo en común Ku-erm Natsuki" Dijo ruborizándose un poco la rubia sin saber el porqué.

"Je si, quien lo diría, sorpresas que trae la vida Haruka" contestó sonriendo la ojiverde para luego dirigir su vista de nuevo hacia el exterior.

Tal vez era lo cálido de su taza de té o la música relajante de fondo o tal vez era la actitud serena de la otra mujer, lo que fuera ayudó a Haruka a relajarse sin siquiera notarlo ella misma, sus hombros perdieron la postura rígida que traía.

De pronto la rubia se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en la escena e hizo saber su duda a Natsuki.

"Hey donde está?" cuestionó curiosa Haruka

"Donde está qué?" respondió despistada Natsuki.

"Ella, la 'Babuzuke', tu sabes"

"La verdad no tengo idea, supongo que debe andar trabajando hasta desfallecer o conquistando alguna chica por ahí" contestó la ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros de manera distraída aun observando a los transeúntes que pasaban enfrente del Café. Esta respuesta sorprendió a la rubia.

"Eh? Que no siguen en contacto? Creí que ustedes estarían juntas hasta la muerte o algo así" Exclamó incrédula Haruka.

"Ocasionalmente hablamos pero ella siempre está ocupada"

"Y ustedes dos son…? erm- están… juntas?" balbuceo insegura la rubia ocasionando unas carcajadas de Natsuki ante la evidente incomodidad de la otra.

"Lo intentamos pero no funcionó" explicó Natsuki con una sonrisa melancólica. "Qué hay de ti, dónde está Yukino?" cambio el tema la morena

"Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso!" refunfuñó Suzushiro dejando caer sus hombros.

"Mira, otra cosa que tenemos en común!" exclamó de manera juguetona la ex-dueña de Duran. "Además todos sabían de los sentimientos de Yukino por ti- ah, tu sabias verdad?" Cuestionó preocupada Natsuki ante la posibilidad de haber cometido una indiscreción.

"…Si" respondió Haruka desviando la mirada.

"Este… supongo que tampoco funcionó, no?" trato de aliviar la tensión la morena.

"Ella era importante para mí, todavía lo es, pero creo que siempre la vi más como a la hermanita que nunca tuve y que debía de proteger" explicó la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tener una relación más allá de una simple amistad con ella se sentía incorrecto de algún modo"

"Claro además de que seguro que ella te veía también como el 'hermano' que nunca tuvo" dijo en broma Natsuki

"Si supong- hey! Como que hermano?!" exclamó ofendida Haruka aporreando sus manos en la mesa.

"Jajaja gomen era broma!" se disculpó riendo la ojiverde. "Pero hay algo que no entiendo Haruka, qué no eras homofóbica?" cuestionó curiosa Natsuki.

"Q-qué? Yo no dije- bueno en ese entonces… No, no lo soy!" reclamó indignada la rubia

"Ooh te pones a la defensiva de nuevo, eso significa que hay algo de cierto por ahí en lo que dije" argumentó la ex-dueña de Duran sonriendo de manera altanera.

"No es verdad yo-!" empezó a decir la rubia para ser interrumpida por la risa de Natsuki, dándose cuenta de que había caído en el juego de la ojiverde.

"Agh no puedo creer que cayera en tu broma! Ya veo que aprendiste algunos malos hábitos de la 'Babuzuke', eres igual que ella Natsuki" Bramó ofendida Haruka.

De pronto la expresión de su contraparte cambio drásticamente por aquella acusación. La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Natsuki siendo reemplazada por una expresión seria. Temiendo haber insultado a la morena intentó enmendar las cosas Suzushiro.

"Gomen, lo siento creo que me pase-" de nuevo fue interrumpida la rubia por la risa de la otra

"Jajaja debiste ver tu rostro! Gomen, gomen pero algo se me debía pegar después de andar tanto tiempo con Shizuru no? Jajaja" expresó entre risas Natsuki.

"Hmn BAKA!" gritó algo ruborizada Haruka, llevándose la taza de té a sus labios para ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que había logrado la broma de la otra. Ambas disfrutaban de sus bebidas, el aire tenso de minutos antes olvidado.

El té de menta nunca le supo mejor a Haruka.

"Ne, qué estás tomando?" intervino el silencio Natsuki.

"Uh? Ah, té de menta"

"Y que tal sabe? Por qué te gusta ese sabor suena raro"

"Mmm supongo que me gusta su sabor fresco además de que me ayuda con mis dolores de cabeza"

"Puedo probarlo?" pregunto la ex-HiME señalando con el dedo la tasa de Haruka.

Tomando la bebida ofrecida Natsuki primero curioseo el aroma para luego darle un sorbo. La rubia no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas debido a la mueca que provocó el sabor del té a su compañera.

"Ugh definitivamente nunca sería mi sabor favorito" devolvió la tasa a su dueña original.

"Eso demuestra que tu paladar no es refinado" se burló Haruka llevándose la tasa a los labios para detenerse por un instante recordando una tonta creencia que había escuchado en sus años adolescentes sobre compartir bebidas y besos indirectos.

Antes de que pudiera sonrojarse deshecho la idea y bebió por fin de su tasa claro, tratando de evitar el lado donde había tomado la otra chica por si las dudas.

"Nah si quieres relajarte tomando algo deberías mejor ordenar lo mismo que yo"

"Que pediste?"

"Café Mocaccino!" expresó feliz Natsuki.

"No soy realmente fan del café y dudo que sea bueno contra el estrés"

"El café tal vez no pero si el chocolate que se le añade al café moca" argumentó la chica peliazul viendo la expresión de incredulidad en su contraparte.

"Por su puesto todo mundo sabe de las propiedades del chocolate. Ya sabes reduce la presión arterial, retarda el envejecimiento además de generar una sensación de felicidad y es capaz de cambiar el humor de las personas" continuo su discurso Natsuki.

"Algo tan 'milagrosamente' bueno no debe ser verdad" comentó escéptica la rubia

"Ah y también dicen que es un potente AFRODISÍACO" exclamó de manera alegre Natsuki dando un sorbo de tu bebida lo que provocó que Haruka se atragantara.

"Qué demonios? Deja de reírte casi muero ahogada!"

"Oh vamos exageras además no tiene nada de malo lo que dije, todo es cierto es mas creo que deberías de comprobarlo" respondió la ojiverde quiñándole un ojo a su compañera de mesa.

"Ja si no supiera mejor creería que estas coqueteando conmigo Kuga Natsuki!" argumentó Haruka tratando de recuperarse de la impresión

"Q-qué? Ya quisieras, además si yo estuviera tratando de coquetear contigo créeme, no sólo ya habría obtenido tu número telefónico en un instante sino que también ya tendrías planes para esta noche" Terminó diciendo la morena con una sonrisa arrogante y sensual.

La declaración de Natsuki ocasionó que el rostro de Haruka se pintara de rojo de inmediato pero aquella risa triunfante despertó el espíritu competitivo de ella.

_Hasta cree que me dejaré vencer en este pequeño juego, no por nada soy Suzushiro Haruka! No me rindo sin dar botella erm digo batalla?? _Pensó la rubia corrigiéndose a sí misma.

Buscando entre los bolsillos de su saco, tomó una pluma y en una servilleta escribió su número, presentándoselo en la mesa a Natsuki.

"Ok señorita coqueta ya tienes mi número, veamos que puedes hacer con él." Retó a la ojiverde quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse y terminó balbuceando avergonzada.

_Ja! Así es como debe ser. Quién es la jefa ahora? _Celebró la rubia disfrutando del rubor que provocó en las mejillas de Natsuki.

Pero la exdueña de Duran no se iba a dar por vencida y en el momento que abría la boca para contraatacar con un comentario sugestivo, fue interrumpida por su móvil.

"_Qué? Estoy en mi descanso – Emergencia? – Ok, ok que tengan lista la sala de operaciones llego en 20 minutos máximo!"_ terminó su conversación Natsuki por su teléfono.

"Eres doctora?" Cuestionó asombrada Haruka, olvidándose por un momento del flirteo anterior.

"Yep de hecho soy neurocirujana… supongo que terminaremos nuestra plática en otra ocasión" dijo Natsuki sonriente poniéndose de pie.

"Claro ya que tienes mi numero me puedes hablar y nos ponemos de acuerdo para comprobar la efectividad del chocolate como afrodisíaco" Respondió Haruka guiñándole a la otra mujer quien de nuevo no pudo evitar ruborizarse como tomate.

"Oh y más te vale que llames o me encargaré de castigarte" dijo para rematarla rubia poniéndose también de pie y saliendo del establecimiento.

Ya fuera del Café Haruka sonreía para sí misma ante su completa y total victoria sobre el lobo o mejor dicho cachorro, el cual definitivamente se veía bien de color rojo. Alegre y relajada estaba por abrir su automóvil cuando su celular sonó.

"_Si, Suzushiro aquí" _contesto profesionalmente Haruka.

"_Ne Haruka querida, olvidaste tu portafolio" _respondió una voz de manera sensual

"Uh?" exclamó desorientada la rubia al tiempo que volteaba.

Frente a ella una triunfante Natsuki sostenía en una mano su móvil y en la otra el dichoso maletín olvidado. Sin darle tiempo a Haruka para reponerse Natsuki se levantó de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Bien ya tienes mi numero también, procura hablarme por si necesitas lecciones de flirteo" declaró Natsuki entrando el portafolio para luego dirigirse hacia su propio vehículo, dejando abrumada a Suzushiro.

Recuperando su compostura la rubia comenzó a reírse a todo volumen atrayendo la atención de algunos transeúntes.

_Oh bien después de todo el lobo si tenía colmillos o eran garras?_ No estaba segura Haruka pero lo que si sabía era que en su próximo encuentro con la ojiverde sería ella quien ganara y claro que estaba confiada que habría próximo encuentro, de eso se iba cerciorar.

… _después de todo el león rara vez deja ir a su presa_. Pensó animada la rubia al guardar el número telefónico de su nuevo lobo.

* * *

A las que si leyeron este fic que tal? Demasiado weirda la pareja? XDD o y si quieren alguna historia con natsukixotra díganme e intentaré escribirla ;D


End file.
